durisfandomcom-20200215-history
Named Equipment
Introduction to Randomly Generated Equipment During one's travels in the Realms of Duris, upon defeating a mob, there is an occasional message after defeating your enemy: "It appears you were able to salvage a piece of equipment from your enemy." The fates have smiled upon you! For inside the remains of your foe, a piece of randomly generated equipment will be found. This equipment comes from outside the standard coded equipment list for that particular zone, and can be found in zones with no discernable equipment. As with all blessings, results vary. To determine the effectiveness of the equipment, use the 'exam' command: ex. exam stud This item is from the zone: Heaven. Zone Name = Heaven 'a dented stone stud' Weight 0, Item type: ARMOR Item is: NOREPAIR FLOAT AC-apply is 0 This item will also affect your HITROLL positively. A dented stone stud has an item value of 84. Item Value = 84 Item = A dented stone stud A dented stone stud is made of stone and appears to be of average quality. The Effects of Named Equipment Occasionally, the random equipment dropped will have the name of the zone attached to item. This is a named item, and will grant an additional boon or spell while wearing it. This boon can be revealed by the 'exam' command, except in the case of weapons. Weapons will have to be identified (consult scroll or Conjurer) or examined in a bank locker with the 'stat' command. ex. exam chainmail This item is from the zone: Heaven. Zone Name = Heaven 'a sparkling bark chainmail from The Town of Moregeeth' Weight 6, Item type: ARMOR Item will give you following abilities: DET_EVIL Item is: NOREPAIR FLOAT AC-apply is 10 This item will also affect your DAMROLL positively. A sparkling bark chainmail from the Town of Moregeeth has an item value of 83. When multiple pieces of named equipment are worn, the spirits of the zone grow stronger and provide additional blessing. The standard blessing, obtained when wearing three pieces named after the same zone, is an additional 5 hit points plus an additional 5hp per named item. But first a warning.... The spirits are fickle. As soon as you remove an item, the blessing is removed (unless a spell has been cast upon you, see below). Also, don't wear multiple named sets of 3 or more named items. The (code) spirits will cycle through the named sets bonuses repeatedly, causing your hit points to fluctuate erratically. But, not all spirits are created equal. The spirits of some zones will provide additional protections as if casting a spell if you have the requisite number of named items. This spell protection will show up as an active spell with the 'score' command. Once the spirits cast the spell on you, it will last the appropriate duration, so your equipment can be adjusted without losing the spell. The following list can be found using the 'help named equipment' command in game. It is lovingly rendered in ASCII color glory (Thanks Ash), but I'm too lazy to do that here, so enjoy the picture (Open in another window to resize ;))